


Ready to Fight for Him

by nightmarecait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Boy King! Sam - Freeform, Dark!Dean, M/M, Underage - Freeform, dark!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarecait/pseuds/nightmarecait
Summary: With Sam growing into his powers Dean is there to protect his brother. The future is coming and Sam can see it, both of them at the top, kings of a new world.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dean and Sam Bingo





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for @deanandsambingo on tumblr. This is my first post on AO3 so hopefully you like it. And don't worry, no actual sex until Sam is old enough.

Chapter 1

The Beginning 

Sam: 14 Dean: 18

Dean was tired. He'd been at the bar for hours, not drinking. Playing pool, hustling pool. Dad's latest credit card had run dry and they needed cash. So Dean took care of it, like he always did. He wasn't even supposed to be allowed in the bar, but the haunted look in his eyes made him look older and with a good fake ID he could talk himself into anywhere. He flipped through the stack of cash as we walked back to the hotel. He had about three hundred dollars, that would last a few days. Hopefully long enough for Dad to get his shot together. Dean walked up the outside steps to their second floor room, just as he put his hand on the door he heard a crash. Dean hesitated, dropping into a fighting stance and grabbing the knife from his pocket. He opened the door slowly to find Dad and Sam locked in combat on the floor. Dean froze at what he saw. Sam's eyes were yellow, his fingers were tipped with short claws. Sam looked up and locked eyes with Dean, grinning with sharp, pointed teeth. 

"Dean! Don't just stand there! He's trying to kill me! Finish him!" Dad screamed. Dean's hand curled around the handle of the knife. Sam looked up again, making eye contact. 

"Help me, Dean. We don't need him. Kill him, for me." Sam said, far too calmly. Dean could hear Dad swearing, calling Sam a monster, a demon. Dean barely registered it. Sam's words hadn't been pleading, they had been commanding. Dean surged forward, as if he was attacking any other monster. The knife coming down hard, piercing John Winchester's heart. Dean saw the look in his father's eyes, the shock, the anger, as the light faded. Dean withdrew the knife and looked at his little brother. Sam smiled, his eyes fading back to hazel. "Good job, Dean. This is only the beginning." Sam reached out, holding Dean's face in his hands. "From now on it's you and me. Forever." Sam leaned in. Dean gasped as their lips met. It was a short kiss, but so soft and so perfect. Dean could feel that he had done the right thing, that when Sam gave him an order he had to obey, to keep his brother safe. For the future. 


	2. Getting Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is getting more powerful and so is Dean. They are gathering strength for the war to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no actual sex, but definitely some sexy stuff in this chapter. This is turning out really fun to write so I hope it's fun to read. If you thought the last chapter wasn't that dark, well buckle up.

Chapter 2

Getting Stronger

Sam: 16 Dean: 20

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed in the crappy hotel room. Sam was laying back on the other bed. Dean looked over, two years had changed a lot. Sam's eyes were yellow almost all the time now, unless they needed to blend in. Dean got up, walking to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. He had changed too, his teeth were sharp, and he was stronger than any human should be. His own eyes were still green, but there was a shine to them, almost a glow that hinted at just how not human he was becoming. Sam was changing him, slowly but it was definitely happening. Anyone else would be scared, would run, or better yet kill Sam, stop what was coming. But Dean couldn't do that, didn't even want to. He knew that he belonged at Sam's side. 

"Come here, Dean." Sam called from the room. Dean stood up straight and walked back out of the bathroom. Sam never asked for anything anymore, he only told Dean what to do. Dean knew that was weird, but he was ok with it, it felt right. "Sit." Came the next order. Dean sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, feeling Sam moving behind him. Sam sat behind Dean, wrapping his arms around him. Dean tilted his head to the side as Sam kissed his neck. "You're having doubts again. I can tell." Sam whispered in Dean's ear. Dean nodded slowly as Sam's hands moved down to lift up Dean's shirt. Dean drew in a breath as his brother exposed the sigils that he had burned into Dean's chest with his powers. Sam pulled Dean back into him, tracing the symbols with his fingers. "Dean.." Sam whispered, turning Dean's face and kissing him. Dean melted in his brother's arms, his doubts fading. "I understand, Dean. It's all pretty weird. But we're doing the right thing, in the end it'll be you and me, looking down. We'll have the whole world." Dean moaned quietly as Sam nibbled on his neck. 

"I don't have doubts, Sammy. I'm just worried. You said we have to fight whole armies of angels and demons. I don't know if I can do that." Dean didn't bother saying 'us'. He had absolute faith in Sam, it was his faith in himself that was shaky. Sam cupped Dean's face in his hands and kissed him, slowly, deeply. 

"Don't worry Dean. You will be ready, we both will be." Another deep kiss as Sam's hands went to Dean's chest. Dean hissed as another sigil burned into his skin. "See, Dean? We get stronger every day." Sam said with a smile. "This is lovely, but I'm getting hungry again." Dean nodded and got up, pulling his shirt back down. It wasn't that Sam didn't eat human food, he did, and quite a lot of it. But when Sam said 'I'm hungry' like that it meant he was hungry for blood. 

"Where's the closest demon?" Dean asked, Sam could sense and track demons now. Useful for hunting. 

"Not far. It'll take us ten minutes. But before we go, I have something for you." Dean turned around. Sam's yellow eyes glowed as he stretched out his hand. Dean gasped as a short sword materialized in Sam's hand. "It's for you. You're my secret weapon, you deserve a weapon of your own. It'll kill anything." Dean grinned as he took the sword in his hand. 

"Sam, this is incredible. I might never put this thing down." Sam laughed.

"Then you're in luck. The demon has some hostages. And we don't want to leave any witnesses." Sam grinned with sharp teeth, a smile that Dean returned. 

After a short drive Dean and Sam walked up to the door of a dirty, old warehouse. While Sam could sense the demon inside, Dean could hear the humans, his senses heightened. 

"Two humans. She's torturing them." Dean lifted his head and sniffed the air. "Must be mind games, I can't smell any blood." Sam nodded. 

"She's making them experience their worst fears." He let out a short laugh. "Afraid of being lost, or starving. They should be afraid of us." Dean nodded as Sam walked forward. He swept his hands forward, blowing the door open with a crash. The humans screamed and the demon turned to look, gasping. 

"Winchester's. You two are supposed to be a rumor." That made Sam laugh. 

"I'm afraid we're all too real." Sam turned to Dean. "I've got the demon. Kill the others." Dean nodded and exploded forward towards the humans. The first one was far too slow, she hadn't even taken a step when Dean's sword sliced through her neck. The other human shrieked. Dean paused. 

"Run." He growled. The human took off towards the door. But he was too slow too, any human would have been. Dean let him think he was getting away, he was only steps from the door when the sword pierced his heart. Dean laughed, killing was so much fun especially when they ran. When they thought they'd get away from him, no one ever did. Leaving his kill Dean turned to see Sam working on the demon. He had her pinned to the ground with his powers. She was screaming as Sam drank from her. Dean smiled, licking the blood off of his sword. "How's she taste, Sammy?" Sam lifted his head, the blood dripping from his lips. 

"So good. I was hungrier than I thought. How was your hunt?" He asked with a smirk. Dean laughed. 

"Fun, but over too fast. Humans are too easy." 

"Don't worry, brother. You'll have angels to slaughter soon enough." 


	3. The Time is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are at full power now and the time for the war is drawing closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. You made it to the sex chapter! This is gonna be so fun to write. On a more serious note I know a have a problem with switching tenses. I'm sorry and I hope it doesn't ruin it for you

Chapter 3

The Time is Coming

Sam: 20 Dean: 24

Dean pulled the impala into the parking lot of another shitty motel. He was getting tired of the motels, Sam said they wouldn't be doing this much longer. Soon the armies of angels and demons would arrive. Michael and Lucifer would make their stand and they would fall. Dean smiled, he couldn't stop thinking about it. All those angels falling to his sword, consuming their power. Dean opened the door but Sam placed his hand on Dean's arm. 

"Your eyes." Sam said. His own eyes were currently hazel, so they could walk into the lobby without too much attention. Dean cursed under his breath. He had forgotten about his eyes again. They were still green but now with a deep, smoky ring of black around the iris. Dean concentrated and willed the black out of his eyes, he turned to Sam who nodded. "Good. Soon you won't have to pretend to be like them. But for now we have to be careful." They got out of the car and walked into the lobby. Just in case Dean had his credit card ready, but the lobby was empty except for the receptionist. Dean stood back while Sam walked up to the counter, taking control of the girl's mind. "You will give us your best available room, we have already paid for two weeks." The girl nods and types it into the system, sliding the room key across the counter. Sam smiles and takes it. "Good girl. Now go back to work." The girl almost collapses as Sam lets her go. They walk back outside and up the stairs to the room. As soon as the door closes Dean sighs and lets the black return to his eyes. Sam smiled. "It's so hard for you, isn't it? Looking human, acting human." He pulls Dean close for a kiss. "Tell me what you are Dean." His tone soft but commanding. 

"I'm yours." Dean whispers. Sam laughs. 

"My what?"

"Your beast." Dean hisses as Sam bites his neck. 

"That's right, my beast. Now get undressed." Dean jumped at the command, stripping off his clothes quickly, desperately. Sam did the same, but slower. Giving Dean a show. Sam's chest was covered in symbols too, but they came from the high ranking demons he had killed. Azaezel, Alistair, Samhain, Lilith. All dead at Sam's hands, each death bringing the end closer. Now it was imminent. But Dean didn't think about that right now. Dean crashed into Sam, their lips meeting, their bodies pressed together. Dean groaned at the feel of Sam's hand on his cock. "Easy now, Dean. There's no need to rush." Sam chuckled. He lead Dean over to the bed, just like he had many times. Sam laid down, spreading out over the bed. Dean moaned because he knew what it meant even before Sam said the words. "Suck my cock, Dean." He said in that commanding tone. Dean had to obey, but more than that he wanted to obey. He climbed onto the bed, stroking his own cock with one hand and Sam's with the other. Slowly he lowered his head down, licking the tip of Sam's cock. Sam let out a moan. "You tease." Dean laughed and took Sam's cock deep into his throat, sucking it in. Sam groaned, throwing his head back. Dean continued slowly, up and down. He loved doing this, making Sam moan and squirm. Sam leaned forward, his hands tangled in Dean's hair. "Fuck, Dean. You are so good at that. I need you in me." Dean laid down while Sam got off the bed. Sam was always in charge, but he liked to be fucked, to feel Dean deep inside him. Sam got back on the bed, pulling Dean into an embrace and sitting down on his hard cock. They both groaned as Dean entered Sam. 

"Oooh, Sammy you feel so good." Dean moaned out as Sam started to ride him. 

"Mmm, so do you." Slow, steady fucking making the old bed springs creak. This was always how they did it. Slow and deep, so satisfying in the end. Their lips meeting in a deep kiss, tongues tangling, moaning into each other. Sam leaned his head down to sink his teeth into the flesh of Dean's neck. His sharp teeth easily drawing blood. Dean tossed his head back, moaning and then growling. His head snapped forward as his own teeth plunged into Sam. Sam moaned and chuckled, he loved to toy with his brother's blood lust. Dean pulled back, licking the blood off his lips. 

"When we're done here I want an angel. I haven't had an angel in weeks." Sam smiled, kissing the wound on Dean's neck. 

"Is there one close? They're so much harder to find than demons." Dean thrust his hips up into Sam, making his brother gasp. 

"No, but I don't care. We'll drive until I find one. I need a kill, Sam. A good one." 

"Mmm, Of course, Dean. We'll find you an angel. Just as soon as you make me cum." On his last word Sam pushed down, grinding on Dean until they both threw their heads back. Dean took hold of Sam's cock, stroking hard. 

"Mmm, that's it. Cum for me, Sammy." Sam groaned as the orgasm surged through him, cum splattering on both of them. 

"Oooh, your turn, Dean." Dean pulled out of Sam, groaning. Sam stroked his brother's cock with a smile. "You're so close, I can feel it." Sam leaned forward for a kiss. "Mmm. Cum, my beast." Whispering Dean's ear. Dean responded with a roar and a flood of cum. 

"God, Sammy." Dean gasped, falling back on the bed. Sam kissed his cheek. 

"Rest, brother. Then we'll go find you an angel." 


	4. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come. The stage is set and the angels and demons are on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks for sticking with me. More spn fic is on the way.

Chapter 4

War

Sam: 21 Dean: 25

Dean looked down at his latest kill. Not an angel, or a demon. The body lying at his feet had been a hunter. Hunters had left them alone for quite awhile, but in the last year that had changed. There were hunters everywhere now. The first few had tried to talk to them, tried to convince them to stop. To stop killing anyone who got in their way. The hunters found out quickly that they couldn't be saved. So suddenly the Winchesters were beyond saving and the hunters tried to kill them. They never even got close. Sam and Dean weren't like werewolves, or vampires. They were smart, they could still think like humans, even better they could think like trained hunters, not to mention that Sam didn't need to get close to kill them. Most of the time any hunter in sight dropped dead in a second, their minds simply turned off by Sam. But sometimes Sam was generous and let Dean take care of it. Dean never took down hunters quickly, no when it was his turn that meant Sam wanted a show. Dean's hands were covered in blood, he pulled his sword out of the hunter's chest and turned to look at his brother. Sam was sitting back on the grass, smiling. Clearly he had enjoyed the show. They were in the woods, near a cabin. Sam had told Dean to drive until they got here. The cabin had been occupied, but Sam knew that, it was part of the plan. Sam got up. "We should go deal with our captives. We don't have much time left, Dean." Sam walked up and pulled his brother into an embrace. "Tonight we win the war, Dean." He whispered, sealing it with a kiss. Hand in hand the two brothers walked inside the cabin. Tied up inside were the couple that owned the cabin. Dean hung back while Sam paced around the room, his eyes on the pleading couple. "How should we do this? I need a sacrifice, but there's no specific way I have to do it." He walked over to Dean, kissing him again. Showing their victims just how much fun they were having. "You did such a good job out there. Maybe I should do something fun for you." Sam grinned, walking back to his victims. He knelt down and started untying the ropes that bound the man to the chair. The man started to weep, thinking he was being let go. Sam smiled again and whispered into the man's ear, handing him a knife. The man stood up, stiffly walking to the woman. She cried, wondering what was happening. Sam laughed. "Don't bother talking to him, he's not in control." The woman screamed as her boyfriend reached out with the knife, slitting her throat. Dean smiled as the blood poured out, looking at Sam. Sam returned the smile as the man turned the knife on himself, his own blood pouring from his neck as he crashed to the ground. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. 

"Now, that was fun." They kissed, tongues tangling in the dark. Sam lifted Dean's shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside. Sam took off his own shirt next, the two of them pressed together. Sam reached into the pooling blood as started tracing the sigils that he had seared into Dean's skin. Dean shivered as Sam painted him with blood. When he was done he kissed his brother on the cheek. "Now you do me." He whispered. Dean dipped his hand in the blood and did as he was told. Slowly tracing the markings. 

"It's really happening, Sammy. We're gonna be kings of the world." Sam chuckled. 

"I know you never doubted me, Dean. You doubted yourself. We face them tonight, Michael and Lucifer." Dean nodded, this is what they had been preparing since the night Dean plunged a knife into his father's chest. Sam held Dean close as he kept talking. "They had a plan, they wanted to pit us against each other. Use us, posses us, to fight each other." Dean growled at the thought of being forced to hurt Sam. Sam smiled. "So when I saw it I made my own plan. I decided that the world didn't deserve to be destroyed, but it does need someone to rule it. Us." Sam's eyes glowed bright yellow as he leaned his head back. A light filled the cabin, centered on Sam. Dean let out a moan as the light enveloped him, for the first time he could see the visions Sam told him about. He could see the two of them sitting on twin thrones in a palace. The world, not destroyed but changed. Theirs to rule. 

"Sam. I can see it. The world, our world. We have a palace." The light faded and Dean smile when he realized that their tattered clothes had been replaced with royal armor and robes. Both black as pitch, gold accents for Sam and emerald for Dean. Sam waved his hand and crowns appeared on their heads. 

"Yes we will. Once this battle is over we can shape the world the way we like." Dean turned his head, hearing a crash outside. Sam grinned. "They're here. It's time." Dean nodded, feeling the weight of the short sword in his hand. They stepped out of the cabin, seeing that the once empty field now held thousands of angels and demons. Sam held his arms out. 

"Welcome! Before this begins, who wants to switch sides? Join me and my brother and I promise you will have everything you could want. Stand against us, and you will be killed. Just like all the others." Sam and Dean had killed dozens of angels and demons, and now they were here at full power ready to take down anyone who tried to stop them. Light flashed in the dark as angels and demons teleported to the other side of the field, to stand with Sam and Dean. "Now that looks a little more fair." Sam smiled. Dean growled and looked to his brother, his king. "Take the angels, I've got the demons." Sam replied. With that permission Dean exploded forward, decapitating the first angel with one swing. He never stopped moving, stabbing and slashing as the angels drew their blades to strike back. In the corner of his eye Dean could see Sam fighting the demons with his bare hands, throwing them aside with his powers. Burning them out of their vessels with a single touch. The angels and demons fell by the hundreds. Bodies littered the field. One angel managed to strike Dean with his blade. For his trouble he was stabbed in the gut and left to bleed as the magic of Dean's sword prevented him from healing. Soon the opposing armies were gone, reduced to corpses. Sam and Dean stood tall, battered and bloody, but triumphant. The field erupted in light, the bodies disappearing. In their place were Michael and Lucifer, standing in opposition to Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean stepped forward, ready to end it. Michael spoke first. 

"And to think I once thought you were worthy of housing me." He said, glaring at Dean. Dean smiled a predatory grin, licking the blood off his sword. Lucifer laughed. 

"Don't listen to him, Sam. I still want you. I'll take both of you, and we'll destroy him. You want to live like kings? I can do that." Sam smiled, his eyes glowing yellow. "It's a good offer. But you still want to use me, wear me like a suit." Sam raised his hand and a blinding light shot out. Lucifer screamed as the light burned his vessel. 

"You can't do this to me!" He wailed. When the light faded all that was left was a pile of ash. Sam lifted up the edge of his shirt, showing a new sigil burned into his skin. Michael looked furious, but more than that he looked scared. 

"Perhaps we can work this out. After all, I wanted him dead too. We don't have to be enemies." Michael said quickly, almost stammering. Sam didn't say anything, instead looking at Dean. Giving him silent permission to take charge. Dean snarled.

"You were going to use me. You wanted me to hurt my brother. I will never hurt him, I am his." At the last word Dean raised his sword. Michael drew back, bringing his blade up, managing to slash Dean across the chest. Dean roared, plunging his sword deep into Michael's vessel. Michael screeched as he was consumed in another blast of light. Ashes falling on the grass. Sam pulled Dean into a kiss in that empty, bloodied field. The wound on Dean's chest was already healing. 

"Mmm. I made the right choice that day, Dean. To keep you and make you mine." Dean smiled, he was already thinking of everything they were going to do to the world. To make it theirs alone. 


End file.
